Known systems lack efficiency in their workflow processes in the use of computers for retrieving and managing information. A workflow process comprises a sequence of tasks or steps for performance by a device and or worker, for example. Known systems involve expenditure of valuable time by a user in getting to, and accessing a PC, logging in to an application, and retrieving information concerning a task to be performed in a particular workflow. Repeated trips by a worker to a PC to check on availability of information are typically required involving wasted time. A system according to invention principle addresses these deficiencies and related problems.